


Under the Blanket of Night

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Art College, Crossdressing, Halloween Costumes, Hook-Up, M/M, NSFW, Sex, University Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Atsushi and Issay met each other by chance during a Halloween party and discover they have lots in common.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Under the Blanket of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).

> So, this is the first of my "Halloween fanfic requests" It's an AU set in college during a Halloween party. To see the full prompt go to final notes. 
> 
> Sorry for the late posting!!

Atsushi had been up for most of the last week finishing his art Project for an important class. He wanted it to be perfect. Yet every time he looked at it, he wanted to change something. Who could have thought that sculpture would be such a hard assignment?

The dark haired blew his long hair off his face as he gave the finishing touches to his attempt at a masterpiece, still kinda wondering if he should call it a male or a female face. He still wasn’t sure what his own work was telling him. He stared silently at his work, wondering if it needed yet another change. But then, the sound of his roommate arriving took him out of his contemplation.

“I can’t believe it… my life is over!” the young male screamed as he took his coat off and tossed it on the couch, landing next to it afterwards.

Atsushi lifted an eyebrow hearing his dramatic roommate wondering what had happened now. “No matcha in the cafeteria?” he asked.

“Worst!” Uta looked up at him. “Tonight is Halloween, and my friends invited me to this costume party…”

“You ‘ve been wanting to hang out with them all month… why is it so tragic?” the dark haired asked moving his hair away from his face once again.

“You know, you could use a haircut…” Uta said noticing the elder’s hair was now down his shoulders.

“Leave me alone. I’m busy.” Atsushi sighed looking back at his work. “So, why is your life over?” he asked trying to take the subject away from him.

“Well, I couldn’t get any of the hot girls to go with me…” Uta sighed. “I can’t show up without a date! They will destroy me!”

Atsushi picked his stencil once again, trying to come up with some way to define the gender of his sculpture. “Pay someone?” he joked.

“Like anyone has the night off at this moment…” Uta said, his eyes staying for a moment as the elder took his hand to his hair to move it away from his face yet once again. “I have an idea!!”

“Paying someone?” Atsushi insisted.

“No dummy!” Uta got up and walked up to him. “Come with me!”

“As your date?!” the elder was surprised.

“Well, it’s not a date, it’s a costume party. You could go dressed up as a gothic girl!” Uta suggested. “Your hair is already long and straight…”

“I’m busy.” Atsushi diminished looking back at his sculpture.

“Come on! Your art project is done!” Uta said looking at the sculpture. “I’m sure this is as pretty as you can make it.”

Atsushi looked at the younger. “And where am I supposed to get girl’s clothes?”

“Leave that to me!” Uta said excitedly, running out of the apartment without giving time to the elder to say anything.

It was past nine when they arrived to the party. It had taken quite a long time to actually convince Atsushi to wear fishnets, high heel boots, a corset and makeup. But since Uta was studying to become a beautician, he had pretty much all the makeup they would need. And he offered to drive so the elder could drink as much as he wanted.

Uta greeted his friends at the door. “Hi! This is… my friend!” he said introducing Atsushi without even saying a name, he hadn’t thought about that. However Atsushi didn’t hang there for long, quickly searching for the drinks table and walking towards it.

Several guys and girls were looking at him as he practically stayed glued to such table, making feel a bit self conscious of his appearance. However as he drank a few cups of wine he began feeling better.

A while later, someone in a vampire attire smiled at him as he walked near the table.

“Hi… Will you spare some blood for me?” Issay asked smiling at the younger.

“I’m here with someone…” Atsushi said, his manly voice making Issay look at him once again, though he seemed pleased rather than disappointed.

“You could win the costume contest…” Issay said honestly. “I thought you were...”

“I’m not interested… I’m only here so my friend wouldn’t feel like a loser for not having a date.” Atsushi didn’t know why he was sharing so much with the pretty stranger, and as he was ready to excuse himself and leave, his warm laughter made him stay.

“Really?” Issay asked grabbing a glass of wine himself. “You two must be quite close…”

“He is one of my friend’s little brother, and he asked me to take care of him since we both go here.” Atsushi explained.

“Well, he got the best Nanny.” Issay smiled teasingly.

Atsushi turned bright red. “I’m a man.”

“I’m sure you are.” Issay said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He apologized, as he heard some other of his friends calling him towards the karaoke. “Wanna join? Show everyone here how much of a manly voice you have?”

Atsushi didn’t think twice as he walked behind the sexy vampire, completely forgetting he was pretending to be Uta’s girlfriend.

“This is my favorite song.” Issay said as he chose it. “Do you know the lyrics?”

Atsushi smiled. “It’s one of my favorites too…”

As they both began singing the song, Issay moved closer taking Atsushi’s hand and coaxing him to dance, the younger smiled indulging him, and both of them ended up singing several other songs for the rest.

Once they gave up the microphone, Issay sighed. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked the younger.

“I am… but I think there’s no more than chips and the sort here.” Atsushi said.

“Well, come with me… I know a place with service till midnight today.” Issay said walking out of the party being followed by Atsushi.

Issay opened his car so Atsushi could get in, and then drove towards a nearby restaurant. “I guess we can eat in the parking lot.” He offered since they were both still in their costumes.

“Sure…” Atsushi agreed.

After ordering at the drive in, Issay took a spot in the almost full parking lot. Atsushi handed him the food and they shared some more laughter as they ate and discussed their classes and showed each other their playlists, realizing they had lots in common.

As they both finished their meal, Issay went to dispose of their trash, climbing back into the driver seat afterwards. “How come I had never seen you around campus before?”

“I don’t go out much…” Atsushi admitted, he had been engrossed in his assignments lately. “I haven’t even had time to cut my hair…”

“Don’t cut it, it looks good.” Issay smiled. “I haven’t cut mine in a while also…”

“Thanks… you look good yourself.” Atsushi said feeling bold for a second.

“Complimenting a vampire?” Issay flirted. “Aren’t you afraid to become my next meal?”

“I’m not a scared little girl.” Atsushi answered in the same teasing tone.

Issay then moved closer, kissing the younger’s lips fierce and passionately. Atsushi kissed him back, as fiercely as the elder, feeling how Issay straddled his hips, deepening the kiss, his body responding quickly.

Atsushi broke the kiss when he felt Issay move the seat down. “I’m not a real girl…”

“I know…” Issay said pushing his hips against the younger’s groin. “Do you care that I’m not a girl either?”

“No…” Atsushi said kissing him all over again, using his hands to undo the elder’s shirt.

Issay took his hands beneath Atsushi’s skirt, pushing it up as he kissed his neck. “Hmm… not bad…” he teased as he moved down, kissing the younger’s chest as he pushed his fishnets aside.

The younger closed his eyes as he felt Issay’s mouth close over his hardened flesh, allowing him to please him, taking a moment to make sure no one was watching, the windows had been blurred already, so he looked back at Issay as he felt him moan around his dick.

“Ah… that’s dangerously sexy…” Atsushi said as he noticed Issay’s hand was working into his own back side.

“Why dangerous?” Issay left go of him licking his lips.

“Do you have… a condom?” Atsushi asked.

Issay’s only answer was taking one out, and sliding it down the younger’s manhood, then climbing back onto his hips, he at some point had gotten rid of his pants and underwear, but his shirt was long and covered enough. 

“Ready?” Issay asked as he applied some lube into Atsushi’s manhood.

“Please…” Atsushi answered.

Issay needed no more, guiding him into his body, and moving slowly until he was able to accommodate him completely. “Ah… You are big…”

“You are so hot… and tight…” Atsushi moved towards the elder’s lips, kissing him as they both began rocking their bodies against each other.

“Ah… yes, like that!” Issay requested as the younger reached his sweet spot.

Atsushi tried to keep the pace, it was hard to move on such a limited space, but it also made the whole experience even hotter. And as he felt the end nearing, he took his hand towards the elder’s manhood, caressing in time with his thrusts.

Issay couldn’t take it any longer, spilling his seed between their bodies, as Atsushi closed his eyes and released into his body.

It had taken them a few moments to get back into their clothes and clean up. And afterwards Issay had offered to give the younger a ride back to his dorm, which made Atsushi grateful, since he wondered when his legs would respond normally again.

Once at the dorm parking lot, Atsushi got out of the car. “Thank you… for… everything.” He smiled as he closed the door and began walking away, almost wanting to kick himself as he realized he hadn’t even asked the elder’s name.

“Hey Goth girl!” the elder’s voice, followed by the opening and closing of a door made the younger stop and turn around. “Maybe it’s too soon to ask for your number… but how about your name?”

Atsushi smiled walking back towards Issay, kissing him once again. Not afraid that anyone would see, his costume wouldn’t make anyone suspicious. “I’m… Sakurai… Atsushi…”

Issay smiled, handing him a small card. “Sleep well…” he said as he left go and walked back to his car.

Atsushi looked at the card; it had Issay’s name and phone number. So he smiled as he walked into his dorm. He would definitely give him a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt was:   
Band: Der Zibet, Buck-Tick  
Pairing: Issay/Atsushi  
Kinks: cross-dressing  
Season related: yes  
Prompts: meeting at a party, hook up, AU  
Anything you don't want to see: violence  
Anything you particularly want: fluff


End file.
